ronriseofkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
England/Late CtW
CtW Guide In ''Renovatio Europam'', England is well on the verge of founding a true empire. Not only are most territories in Britannia under English rule, the pesky Welsh have been pushed into a corner and are now a subsidiary of the English. England also has extended its power into France, and controls Normandy and Guyenne as a result, while most of France and Germany have been devastated by the plague and civil conflict. There are only three delicate issues, however. The first is that England's border with Scotland, Northumberland, is precariously weak. The second is that France, despite being squeezed by Burgundy, is still fairly potent. Finally, France also has another friend — Scotland, who still retains three territories. It will be troublesome for you as you will need to find a way to avoid a two-pronged war. The French may be near to prostrated, but they still hold out in the Seine Basin and Provence, and you have almost only two armies (one in Gwynedd and another in West Anglia). The first thing you may need to do would be to subdue Powys once and for all. Although they are friendly and allied to you, they will eventually turn on you. Subduing them ensures that you can use their army for an invasion of France, and since the Welsh can't reach Europe you need not worry about excommunication. Use this new army from the Welsh to then resolve the civil war in Brittany, and link up your holdings in France. From there, you have two choices — either occupy France (causes excommunication) or to invade the smaller Irish and Netherland territories. Ideally you should destroy France before it revives, but it might not be possible, especially since the French are allied to Scotland to the north. Try and reach and understanding with the other European powers — it may help in keeping them from attacking you so that you can then tacking Scotland and France alone. England is also one of five factions in the game capable of creating overseas colonies towards the end of the Castle Age. Colonies are a force to reckon with: they provide streams of tribute, and also supply additional rare resources. England will receive an extra army to use so long as its colony count is four or higher, so you might want to think about colonies carefully once you reach the Castle Age: pick an area for expansion and then create the colonies, placing your bonus armies in that area to expand further on the map. 100px|center CtW objectives *Eliminate all non-aligned factions or acquire 10 colonies. *Try to avoid losing any more than three battles in order to prevent the Welsh from rebelling. Initial start *Territories: **Britannia: West Anglia (capital, level 3); Kernow ha Dewnes (level 2); Gwynedd (level 2; 1 x supply); Mercia (level 2; wool); East Anglia (level 3); Northumbria (level 1; wool); **France: Guyenne (level 1) *Alliances: Portugal; Aragon *Vassals: Powys *Enemies: France; Castille; Scotland *file:tribute.png: 70 *file:bonus.png: 1 x Mercenaries, 2 x Transport Requisition Sphere of influence *Britannia, and *France, being **Seine Basin **Provence **Loire Valley **Vlaanderen **Vreizh **Guyenne **Normandy Category:CtW